Roof mountable lamps attached during production or as an after market component have been utilized on automotive vehicles and, more particularly, in association with trucks to light the way for both off and on road use for a number of years. Such roof mountable lamps tend to provide high intensity illumination especially during use off road or on rural unpaved roads which often develop large pot holes and the like. Of the known roof mountable lamps, the lamp members typically extend above the roof surface thereby making them susceptible to breakage by stones and other debris often encountered while driving the vehicle.
For example, trucks often are seen to include a plurality of spaced apart lamps disposed along the leading edge of the roof. However, these spaced apart lamps which are generally akin to modified halogen head lights, are somewhat susceptible to breakage. While it is desirable and often required by state and federal regulatory agencies that a multiplicity of spaced apart lamps be employed, this requirement merely enhances the likelihood that one or more lamps will be broken over time. Thus, there appears to be a need for roof mountable lamps which serve their intended purposes and yet, are protected against breakage by stones and other debris.
Additionally, automotive vehicle spoilers attached during production or as an after market component on vehicles have been utilized for a number of years. Of these spoilers, many have been developed for numerous areas along the automotive vehicle body including, for example, along the roof at both the forward and rearward ends. Generally, spoilers utilized at the forward end of roofs are typically designed to reduce drag caused by air friction against the vehicle surface as the vehicle moves forwardly, while spoilers utilized at the rearward end of a roof serve to prevent dirt from forming on the rear window.
With particular regard to vehicle roof spoilers disposed along the forward end of the roof, the spoilers are typically intended to create a situation known as "lift" which results from the aerodynamic shape of the spoiler. Typically, as the vehicle is moving forwardly the leading edge of the spoiler cuts into the air and an upwardly inclined top surface directs the air passing thereover in a generally parallel manner over the roof surface. This is believed to reduce drag on the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, it is submitted that vehicle roof top lamps which incorporate the advantages of an aerodynamic roof spoiler and which are further capable of housing one or more lights, thus protecting them from flying debris, would be highly desirable.